The Emperor of Kou
by HarbingerLady
Summary: HP Juuni Kokki (Twelve Kingdoms)crossover. The kirin from Kou country searched for a new emperor. He found the chosen one in Azkaban
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I'm merely a fan of Harry Potter. I don't own both HP and Juuni Kokki.

**Author's Note:** I am currently watched Juuni Kokki. And somehow I'm inspired to write this crossover. Hopefully it turned out to be a good fic. Because I haven't finished watching it yet, pardon me if there are mistakes on my fic.

Chapter One 

Kouki, the Kou Kirin

It was very cold here. He was alone, but that was surely better than swarmed by dementors, the soul suckers. They have fled from Azkaban after Voldemort gave them a good preposition, which was a freedom to suck people's soul as long as they helped him against his enemies, which meant everybody who stood on his way. From after on the ministry, who somehow started to lose many supporters after his fifth year, sent aurors to guard the infamous prison.

It has been 4 years since that time. The person looked at his own-making calendar…and a half-year since his imprisonment. He sighed tiredly and watched the view behind his jail window. He had to be in his hawk animagus form to do it since the window was located high above. When he heard some distinct sound of footsteps, he quickly landed and reverted to his human form. It wouldn't be good if someone caught him in that form. They would surely place him in another higher security jail when they knew that he was an animagus. He smirked when he imagined their faces if they knew he wasn't just ordinary animagus, afterall he had 4 forms to begin with. One of them was even magical…actually he wondered if his 3rd form was magical too, but he couldn't find any information about the animal in both muggle and wizard book, so he had no idea.

He sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. He brushed his messy long black hair with his left hand. 'Sheesh… I'm gonna beat Snape in the most greasy hair award if this continue'.

In this time like this he wanted to cast a spell for his hair, but that's unlikely since his wand was snapped the moment he was 'found guilty'… by the order of our 'dear' minister, Fudge. Sure he could always use wandless magic, he even got a knack on that kind of thing. But unfortunately the bloody ministry put some magic detector on Azkaban. The anti magic ward didn't help the matter either. Thank God, turning into animagus wasn't counted on 'doing magic', so the detector wouldn't alarm the ministry.

2 aurors passed his cell, one of them stopped in front of his cell. That person was his ex-friend named Ronald Weasley. It was a good thing too that he never said about his little secret (being animagus) to his friends… or should he say former friends? The other auror stopped when he noticed his comrade stopped there.

"What're you doing there, Weasley? That filthy traitor should have died as well when he betrayed us to You-Know-Who!" he barked. Ron turned at him with unreadable face.

"I just want to say 'hi' to him. What do you think?" he replied trying to be as sarcastic as possible.

"Che. He's not worth of our time. I wondered why Fudge didn't execute him right then," he grumbled and stepped away from the cell.

When Ron was sure that his comrade was away he looked at the person being the jail. A pair of dull emerald green eyes stared coldly made him shivered.

"What do you want, Weasley?" he spat with full venom behind all of his words.

"Ha-Harry… I'm sorry we couldn't help you out, we tried to—" his stuttered voice was cut abruptly by cold laughter.

"Help me out? If my memory served me right you guys also condemned me to this hell! You, ministry, and Voldemort," he hissed. "Oh, and by the way you lots have lost the right of calling me Harry."

"We—we don't have any choice! Fudge made fake proves that you helped 'him' and we couldn't prove that you actually didn't help him," he tried to reason.

Harry snorted and watched him with a disgust plastered on his face. "Please… make another reason, Weasley. The order abandoned me to this place, so they could avoid Fudge from endangering them. I knew that Fudge threatened them that he would accuse them being criminal if they defended me. They couldn't afford that, so they threw me to this fucking jail." Ron was silent. He was unable to reply. "And I bet they didn't do any investigation to get me out of this hell!" he spat.

"I—"

"Go, Weasley! I don't need any of you to pity me. Moreover I feel sick when I see your damn faces." He turned his head and glanced at the corner.

Ron tried to mouth something, but then he decided against it. "I'm sorry," he whispered and then leaved him alone once more.

The boy—no, the young man closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he tried to forget those painful memories. When he opened his eyes, he revealed his cold and emotionless green orbs.

All of them could die for all he cared. It wasn't a matter for him anymore.

A week later

"..r …ness," a voice called him. "Yo… ss!" it came more forceful. Harry wondered whether he was dreaming. Surely no one would call him, much less in Azkaban.

"Let me sleep," he murmured without opening his eyes and ignored the voice. But this time someone shook his body to wake me up. Harry frowned irritably. Why was everyone annoying him even in his dream? He continued to ignore it and curled more in his cold hard bed.

The person who annoyed him seemed not to take the indication. The voice grew louder each second and so did with the shakes. Harry bolted up from his bed and snapped his eyes open irately. "Why is it everyone just can't leave me alone!" he shouted to no one. He froze in his track when he saw a person across his bed. Deep blue eyes were staring at his emerald green eyes. Harry lost his voice for a moment before his eyes turned into one of suspicion. "Who are you?"

Harry couldn't see the person fully since it was night and the moonlight was covered by cloud. But he was sure that the person was a tall man. He was surprised when he saw him kneeled before him that he couldn't say anything. "I'm sorry for my lack of manner. My name is Kouki," the person said.

The moon that was not covered by the cloud anymore sent a dim light from the window bar. This enabled Harry to see the man in front of him. He seemed older than him, probably 26-27 years old, give or take a few months. He had deep blue eyes, pale skin, and blonde hair.

"What do you want? And how the hell you could go into this place?" Harry got up from his bed.

"I come to pick you up, Your Highness," he answered.

"Your WHAT?" Harry shouted incredulously. This was becoming weirder and weirder. "Is this a joke?"

"It is not, my Lord." Harry sighed dejectedly. Why was something like this always happen to him? It was just not fair.

"Speak clearly about what you meant," he said. To his surprise the man transformed himself into a creature similar but not the same as unicorn. Harry couldn't utter anything, speechless at the sight before him. The Kirin then told him about the 12 kingdoms, Tantei, Kirin's role, and many more.

"So you basically said that I'm a Taika, a person in ranka who was swept away to Hourai, just like the emperor of En and Kei's empress. And that you're a Kirin who has to choose an emperor for the kingdom of Kou. You choose me as that emperor and if I don't accept it, I'm gonna die?" he said doubtful at the last part.

The creature turned back into the blonde man and nodded. "Yes. The heaven will not give mercy to someone who denies it. I as the Kirin will get shitsudou and later when I die, you will also die. The emperor can't live without its half soul which is the Kirin."

Harry slapped his forehead and grumbled. "Just perfect for my bloody life." He then stared at the blue orbs once more. "Can't you just choose another person beside me? I believe there are many people who will accept your offer gladly."

"To become an emperor, one should have certain aura. Only the one who is meant to be emperor has it," he explained.

"Shit!" He paused. "You do understand where we are right now, don't you?"

"Apparently in somekind of prison," Kouki didn't look happy at the fact. How in the name of Tantei his chosen could land here?

Harry nodded. "This is Azkaban, a magical prison. Wizards or witches who committed sins will be sent here."

"Wizard and witch?" Kouki looked confused.

"You don't know what's the meaning of that and yet you could come here? Wizard is a person who can do magic, the same for witch, only wizard is male, while witch is woman. I would give you the example of magic, if there was no magic detector here."

"Why were you sent here, my Lord?"

"Oh that? It was wrong imprisonment, really. The minister hates me and decide that I would be a perfect scapegoat for his incompetent."

Flashback 

6 months ago

Harry was walking down to the Gargoyle statue. He muttered the password and soon a stair was revealed. When he faced up the door to Dumbledore's office, he almost knocked it when he heard a commotion behind it. He lowered his arm, and decided to hear it silently.

"What do you mean that you will send him to Azkaban!" he knew the voice, it was Remus'. Harry frowned. Someone would be shipped off to Azkaban? Who? From his parent's friend's voice, he knew that the person wasn't a death eater.

"You heard me, Lupin. He committed a murder to an auror last night. He's You Know Who's follower."

"He's NOT! And you know that too, Fudge." The werewolf shouted furiously.

Fudge calmly replied. "Whatever. But we have the proofs. A witness saw the murderer's face. And you better don't interfere with his capture, Dumbledore. If you interfere, you can just say goodbye to your dearest order! This is war, and sacrifice must be made."

"Sacrifice? You mean sacrifice so you can still in minister position? You will use him as your scapegoat, won't you?" Fudge snorted.

"I have to go now" Harry hurriedly escaped from the door and went back to the Gryffindor common room. In the night he was arrested in his dorm.

End Flashback 

"So that was my story on how I landed here. Peachy isn't it?" Oh yeah something has bugged him since that time, where the hell was Lupin? Ever since the eavesdropping he didn't see that man. Not in his 'trial' or his shipment to Azkaban.

"That's outrageous! How could someone do that!" Kouki shouted furiously but he was soon clamped shut by Harry.

"Shh!" Harry put a finger to his mouth. "Are you trying to attract everyone here?" he hissed, the kirin of Kou country appeared to look somewhat guilty. "We're lucky that my cell is secluded or we're done for," the almost 20 years old wizard grumbled. "And to answer your question: they indeed could do that. They just need a somewhat reasonable plan reason and the community would do the rest of the job."

"They just believe all the deceive from the authority?"

"Yeah. I don't surprise about that, not that they knew they were deceived of course. Them with their pea- sized brain, narrow mindedness, and prejudices." Harry sighed trying to find a reason why he wanted to save them in the first place from Voldemort. He was having nightmares almost everyday since the dark lord always like to hunt down muggleborn and muggle , and many who opposed them. Now he thought of it merely as a nuisance and as a normal occurrence. He didn't know whether to be thankful of the vision or not, since he had a great depth of dark arts knowledge from watching them torturing people.

Silence

"So what do you want to do now?" he gazed at his supposed counter part. The kirin looked up, startled by his sudden question.

"Well, I went to this world in order to send you back to our world…"

Harry pondered it for a moment. It wasn't a bad offering, infact it was a good one. A chance to prove himself by his own power. And being an emperor didn't sound bad; it wouldn't be so much different than being the head of Potter family. "I'd like to go with you, but before that I want you to give me details about the country of Kou, so I won't be overwhelmed when I get there."

Kouki eyes lit up as he smiled. "Of course, my Lord."

If it was Harry in his fifth year he surely would blush at the title, but he had undergone his role as the head of Potter family which was a very old, rich, and powerful family in the wizarding world since his 7th year, and as such he didn't react at the call. "And after that I want you to purchase a new wand for me, plus books. Any kind of books, I don't care, as long it is a book. You can buy them either in Diagon Alley or Knockturn Alley."

"New wand, I understand. But why so many books?" he inquired.

"Just for my personal library," he shrugged. "My money is still on my vaults, thankfully I have made a deal with the goblin before I was arrested, for safety precaution, and I can still access my vaults. I couldn't go to Gringotts myself, so I'll send you in my place…do you have a paper and a pen or quill?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't bring any. But perhaps I can bring it to you tomorrow?" Harry agreed. Afterwards, Harry just listened Kouki's reports of his soon to be his country. From what he heard, he didn't like the situation much. Poverty, starvation, criminality, youkai's attack… darn he had a lot to do and a lot to learn in a little time, but being somewhat immortal would definitely help this problem. Then he blinked at his thought. 'Wasn't Tom trying to search a way to gain immortality?' he chuckled inwardly, thinking about how would the dark lord react if he knew that his arch enemy has gained the thing he always yearned. The irony…

Harry yawned for the 5th time and Kouki noticed that his emperor was tired and sleepy. He adjourned the lesson and went to bring the paper and quill he needed. When he came back Harry was already sleeping peacefully. He observed him carefully all the time and sometimes hid when an auror passed the cell. The young wizard woke up 5 hours later and noticed that he was being watched, but ignored it.

Harry wrote about his intention to the goblin stating that Kouki was his right hand and he was under instruction to take some money from one of the vaults. He ended the letter with his signature and gave them to Kouki.

"Kouki, can I have a strand of your hair?" the kirin looked at him confused.

"You're magical, aren't you? Or at least since you're God's messenger you have power. I need your hair for the core of my wand. I think it will be compatible with me." Kouki nodded and transformed back to his Kirin form and let him took a strand of his long mane. He reverted back to his human form.

Harry stared at it for a moment before his eyes glinted with a determination. "I want you to take a strand of my tail."

"Huh?" he blinked not understanding his master meant.

Harry transformed to his magical animagus form. The form was shocking the Kirin making his eyes widened in surprise and stumbled back 2 steps. Now in front of him stood a black unicorn, the hair was silky and smooth. His silver horn stood menacingly and his eyelids opened to reveal his beautiful emerald eyes. But there was something that made it different from the rest of the unicorns excluding the color. The wind started to pick as it went to another change. There was red fire dancing on its hooves as if the fire was alive and then his tail and mane were burning now leaving no sign of the silver strand of hairs. As quickly as the fire came it was vanished and returned to its first state. Kouki was speechless. The creature in front of him was his master who somehow transformed into a Kirin look alike with different kind of horn, though he was sure it wasn't a Kirin, but he could feel the power from the black unicorn. After gathering his wits, he took a strand from the unicorn's tail carefully.

"Thanks," Harry said in his human form. When his eyes caught his, he knew that Kouki would like to know what happened. So he told him that his was a quadruple animagus, one of them being a black unicorn, a creature that looked so much like Kirin. When he was finished talking, he gave him the direction to Olivander's Wands and Gringotts, all the way remind him to buy books after he visited the goblin bank.

"Tell Olivander to use Holly for your hair and Blackwood for my animagus form's hair. Don't give him your or my name. When you visited my vaults, you should take a bottomless bag, on it you can pour the money there and also the books. You should buy the books in Knockturn Alley first so the ministry wouldn't be suspicious when they knew someone have just bought many books enough to make a library. When you buy books in Diagon Alley I want you to be as quick as possible, if you can make a deal with the manager in the back so the ministry wouldn't be alerted, it will be better. Just be discreet, okay?" he nodded. "Erm…get all of the books from the vaults too. Also buy potion ingredients, please, with some cauldrons too. Do I forget something?" he paused as if he recited the list on his mind. "That's all for now. You don't need to do it in a day, maybe several days will do. And be careful in Knockturn Alley though I don't think that you'll be in danger with your guards with you. Damn…did I sound like a mother hen?" he shuddered at the thought.

Kouki left the cell and went toward Diagon Alley. His first stop: Gringotts. He took a deep breath before entering the building, Harry's letter in his grip.

TBC………

Did I make the fic somewhat too fast? Because that was what I thought. There seems to be many mistakes here, be it the grammar, or other things. I can only hope you enjoy the story.

For the language…I notice that Japanese and Twelve Kingdoms' language are different. But then again the 2 kirins, Keiki and Enki, knew about Japanese, so I assumed it was the power they got from God. That meant they could speak all of others earthian's language as well, including English.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters from Juuni Kokki and Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

Chapter Two 

Kouki's shopping day

Kouki went to the farthest goblin from the crowds straightly. The goblin eyed him for a moment when Kouki gave him Harry's letter. After he read it he looked up to the blonde man intently as if he checked him. He motioned him to come with him. The goblin guided the kirin to a room so not unlike the others and opened the door. Kouki followed him hesitantly. It was a small room with a table and a transparent crystal on it. He wondered what it was, but his musing was interrupted by the goblin.

"This is the room of interrogation," he answered one of his questions. "This room was used to handle things like this where the vaults owners can't do the job themselves. This crystal ball will make sure whether you really are Mr. Potter's attendant or not. Please answer the questions." Kouki nodded calmly.

"What's your name?"

"Kouki" the ball glowed blue. The goblin nodded and proceeded to the next question.

"Did Mr. Potter send you to retrieve some of his belongings?"

"Yes, he did." It glowed blue once more.

"Do you aware of Mr. Potter's whereabouts?"

"Yes, I do. He was in Azkaban. That's the name of the prison I think." Blue light came out of the crystal.

"Are you a follower of the dark lord?"

"Of course I am not." Kouki looked offended. "I only follow my master's instruction." (AN:the chosen one is the master of the kirin, right? I'm sorry if I'm wrong)

"And who is your master?"

"Harry Potter" the crystal ball turned blue once more. The goblin seemed to be satisfied.

"You are indeed Mr. Potter's attendant. I'm sorry for the inconvenient but it was necessary to make sure that you're indeed was sent by him."

"That's alright"

"Follow me, please."

After the eventful ride, the cart stopped at a vault. The goblin stepped forward and touched the door; it melted under his touch. Kouki raised an eyebrow at the treasures he saw, but didn't comment. He asked for the bottomless bag, and after remembering that he wasn't given instruction on how much he should get, he just shove half of the vault (the one with trust fund) there. He asked the goblin whose name was Meldin to be brought to the vaults that held books.

The Kirin of Kou country went back to the lobby with the bottomless bag with him on his side. He sighed tiredly when he remembered just how many books he took; it even rivaled the kingdom's library. And to think that he would have to buy some more… He looked up when he saw many staring at him. He wondered what make them did it. Then he almost slapped himself when he realized that his attire was very different than others, even the ones who wore muggle clothes. Quickly he asked direction for a nearby clothes shop from the goblin who escorted him. Meldin showed him Madam Malkin's shop; Kouki thanked him and headed to the store in a hurry.

15 minutes later he exited the store with his new navy blue cloak feeling relieved. He put on his hood and slipped to Knockturn Alley unnoticed.

He entered an old dusty bookshop and looked around for a shopkeeper. An old man came out of the back room. His left eye was blind and there was a rather big scar in his cheek. Kouki didn't let his appearance bothered him.

"What books?" he asked bluntly at the hooded person in front of him. Something about the person intimidated him, but he tried not to show it on his face.

""All titles and categories," he answered simply.

"All?" the old man asked in disbelief. Kouki nodded. "Do you have the money?" he said not bothering to know why he wanted to buy all of his books, although he was slightly curious.

"How much?" The old man hurried to the back and came back with a _very_ thick book.

"There are 2541 titles, some junks, some although rare can't be interpreted because it was written in parseltongue or other languages, 326 of the books are rare, and 14 are the only copy in the world. Do you still want all of them?" he nodded. "Well, that would be estimated… wait a second, let me see…" he flipped the book pages and grinned when he was on the right page. "7.615 galleons, 4 sickles and 15 knuts. Yes, that's about it. If you really intend to buy all of them and did have the money, I'll give you a bonus."

"What bonus?" he asked failed to mask his curiousity. The grin on the old man widened showing him his black teeth.

"A phoenix egg"

"I thought that phoenix chose their own masters?" he asked confused. Harry said that a phoenix always choose its own master in his CoMC teaching to the kirin. "Beside how come you came into possession of a phoenix? As far as I know phoenix is a light creature."

"How come I have this is not your concern, but this is not just a phoenix. It is the dark phoenix. And indeed that it chooses its own master, that's why I'll let you touch the egg to know if it wanted to come with you or not."

"Come with me? It's still in an egg state."

"It _is_ in the egg state, but the bird can feel his/her choice of master. And even if it wants to come with you didn't mean that you're his/her master." Kouki become confused even more. "You maybe only used as a messenger to take the phoenix to his/her master. Don't know how that could happen, that was just… happened, I guest!" he shrugged.

"Since when did you have the egg?"

"30 years ago. Why?"

"How come it still hasn't hatched yet?"

"I put it into a temporary stasis, but don't worry it can still respond whether you're worthy or not" Kouki inclined his head. "This way the bonding will be stronger as the phoenix bond with its master when it's still a young bird"

"I'll bought all of the books." He started to count the money and was very glad when he remembered it was Medlin who put 100 galleons in pouch with blue ribbon attached; 1000 galleons in pouch with red ribbon; 5000 galleons with green ribbon. The old man flicked his wand to know the money numeral and looked happy when he saw it was in the right number.

"It is nice to have a deal with you," with that he gave him the egg to be tested.

Kouki stared at the egg carefully. He had more than youkai in his share, but he doubted that a phoenix whether it was dark or not was categorized as a youkai. He touched the silver striped black egg. For a moment there was no reaction, but then it glowed silver softly. He heard a gasp from the old wrinkled man but too fascinated by it. The glow became brighter and the charm that enveloped the egg dissolved. Slowly but surely the egg cracked. When it hatched the Kou kirin stared at a small bird. There was no feather on the bird right now and it was still blind. The dark phoenix let out a thrill as it sensed him. The song reached his heart deeply and in a sudden he knew that the phoenix wanted to bond with his master.

Borgin couldn't believe his eyes. The phoenix dissolved his charm and hatched. But it didn't bond to the man before him; instead it seemed to communicate with the man. Which meant that it wanted to come with him, but wanted to bond with someone else who was close to him.

"Could I bring him with me then?" the hooded man asked.

"Y-yes. Let me give you the instruction to take care of it," he stuttered before leaving him to take a book. "Here I won't take a charge of it. Considered it as an addition bonus."

"Lila, bring him to my Lord," Kouki stated as a winged centaur female emerged out of thin air sending Borgin stumbled to the floor scared. Lila nodded and took the small bird to the Azkaban. "Thank you very much of your help, sir," with that the kirin walked out of the building.

He razed other shops in the dark Alley after realizing that with the money he got from half a vault he could practically buy many things for his Lord. He finished with Knockturn Alley when it was already night. He realized that he hasn't bought meal for the phoenix so he quickly went to magical menagerie and asked a box of rats. He sent them along with the books he brought and bought to Azkaban by Lila, but this time he was discreet about Lila's existence for the 'light' wizards didn't take kindly upon non human creature especially the ones they thought as dark.

He felt quite tired after shopping for a day. He just hoped to end his shopping soon but he hasn't explored Diagon Alley yet, so he settled in Leaky Cauldron for the night.

The next day the sun has already high in the sky when he only had one more errand. He fingered the 2 hair strands inside his robe and headed straight to Olivander's shop.

The bell dingling when he opened the door of the small dusty shop. A minute later an old wrinkled man he assumed as the wandmaker appeared. The gray haired man stopped short at his sight eyeing him intently. It was 5 minutes later when he suddenly nodded as if he has seen something he liked.

"What can I do for you?"

"I want to purchase 2 wands," Olivander raised his eyebrow obviously not expecting that.

"You're obviously not a Hogwarts new student and 2 wands?"

"They're not for me. My master needs them. His old wand was broken and he needed replacement. I want you to make 2 custom wands." The wandmaker looked carefully at him.

"I see that you're not tainted by darkness so I will trust you," Kouki gave him a small bow as gratitude. "However I need your master to come here to choose the material suited for him."

The Kou kirin shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I've the cores you need," he handed him the cores. Olivander widened his eyes when he took a look at the cores he would soon work with.

"They're almost has the similar sense with unicorn's but the black one felt more wilder, uncontrollable, stronger and somehow…burning. The other hair in another hand seemed more humanly than the unicorn's but in the same time more powerful and holier… May I ask how you come across of such of these things? I would be grateful if you can give me another sample for me to observe and maybe make a wand."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't do that. I will betray my master's trust if I told you," the man looked disappointed at first before snapping back to the conversation.

"Very well then. Are you sure that these cores will suit him? And what about the wood?"

"I believe they will suit them, Mr. Ollivander. And for the wood, use Blackwood for the black one while Holly for the other one. You can adjust the wand length you wanted, but I recommend 12 or 13 inches"

"This will be a great challenge for me," Olivander smiled as he took another glance at the cores.

"When will be it finished?"

"Not long, 2 hours for 2 wands at max since I already have the materials."

"Can I watch it?" the old man nodded and motioned him to follow him. He opened a door with rusty hinges and put the cores on the table carefully. He conjured another chair for Kouki before going into a big shelf where he stored the woods for wands.

After putting Blackwood and Holly beside the cores he began to work with them. The kirin observed the way Olivander expertly made a tiny hole inside the 2 branches for the cores. He then put the hairs inside the holes and filled them with a crystal transparent liquid before closing the holes with wood part. The old wandmaker stood up to a clearing inside the room. He drew a complicated pentagram on the floor using white powder and lit up the candles on the pentagram. Next he opened a box that housed a palm sized green stone and made it hovered above the center. He put the 2 unfinished wands under the stone and started chanting in unknown language. The fire in the candles burning up and the white powder glowed. The light and the heat of the fire seemed to be consumed by the emerald stone as it shone brighter for the next passing seconds. There were runes circled the stone before they too were sucked into it. It let out a beam of pure blinding light that hit the wands. Seconds later the beam vanished not even give the slightest hint that it was there before.

Olivander swept his sweat from his face and picked up the glimmering wands for him to inspect. He let out a satisfied smile and headed back to his table where he started to shape and polished them. When it was finished he gave the wands to Kouki who felt a tingling sensation when his hands came in contact with them.

"That would be 10 galleons as you have provided the cores yourself."

"Thank you," he handed the old man an extra 5 galleons as a tip. "May I ask what was the stone?"

"It was a stone needed by wandmakers to synchronize the wood and the core. The liquid was used as a medium to make it easier."

"So that's how you make all the wands?"

"That would be both yes and no. Usually I made 20-40 wands at once in that pentagram. Aside from combining, the stone also let out a beam that could multiply the power the wizard poured to the wand. The longer they basked in the beam the stronger the wand would be. I only did this kind of ritual to potential powerful wands. The dark lord's, Dumbledore's, and Harry Potter's wands were all undergoing this ritual alone. I put 2 wands in the pentagram meaning that it won't multiply as much as their wands, that was the downside. But if your master use them together it can tripled his power exceeding all the other wands combined, not to mention that the cores were more powerful than those wands' cores although I still don't know what they are," the old man dropping a hint for the kirin.

"I'll tell you if you keep your mouth shut to anyone even to your family or if you were tortured," he looked overjoyed by the news.

"A wizard's oath then. I, Olivander IV, swear on my magic and soul that I will keep the secret hidden from anyone," he pulled out a dagger and cut his thumb. He used the blood to make a simple and smaller magic circle. When he finished it, it glowed and vanished.

Deciding to trust the silver eyed man Kouki told him. "They were the hairs of kirin and black war unicorn."

"…I see," the old man seemed to be deep in thought when he felt someone entered his shop. "It looks like that I got another customer today."

"Thank you for your help," he bowed to him.

"Wait, I'll give you wand kit so your master could take care of them better for free. You probably want to buy wand holsters in the Auror's Guide across this shop." After accepting the gift, they went back to the shop where the waiting person should be.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin what could I do for you?" Olivander greeted the werewolf who waited in the corner patiently.

"Dumbledore wanted me to—," he suddenly stopped when a familiar scent gracing his smell sense when a golden haired man walked past him. Remus whipped around in disbelief. That man was in contact with Harry one or 2 days ago from his scent. But how come? He followed the man out of the door ignoring the confused Olivander in his shop, but when he came out there was no sign of him.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Lupin?" he was shook of his thought when he called him.

"N-no. I-I, I think I need to go. I'll be back soon," he apparated.

In the corner of a dark alley, Kouki watched the scene. That man was Remus Lupin, a werewolf, and his master's once DADA teacher according to him. He was obviously smelt his Highness' scent and that could be a problem. He quickly bought 2 wand holsters of the best quality (according to the shop owner) before going back to Azkaban to inform his master.

TBC……….

The next chap: Harry makes a break out. The reactions of Eastern Countries' Wizarding Ministries about Harry's flight.

**Reply: **

**Keira:** Thank you. I don't actually think that there is even one that will give me review for this fic because Juuni Kokki isn't widely known. Yes, I have finished all of the episodes, but that's months ago. I create this fic when I have just watched the anime. And I think that this fic's progress is very very slow. I concentrate more to my other crossovers, I guess. And yes, it bugged me too about Taiki. Include Taiki to my story…well, I honestly don't know. I've never thought to include him before. Not to mention I don't know what happened to Tai emperor and there are still many mysteries that haven't yet to be undiscovered on 12 Kingdoms. Say, could you help me with the stories because I kinda forgot about the characters there. I remembered about Yoko, Enki, Kouki, the rat (I forgot his name…Ranshuu?), Yoko's friends (the man died, while the woman went back to Hourai. Forgot their names.). So you see…I almost forgot completely about the story. And that's why I only make slow progress with this fic.

My story timeline here is decades after the anime. You see about how Kourin got shitsudou because of the Kou emperor's attitude. Don't you think it is ironic that Harry will lead that country when the former emperor tried to eliminate all people from Hourai? I will continue this fic but the update would eb longer, because I concentrate more on the other fics

Yami Amy Lau: thanks 

**Knanaki: **thanks


	3. The Eastern Countries' Reaction

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot and my own made characters.

**Author's Note:** Hope you like it. I haven't started on 4th chapter yet…

Chapter Three 

The Eastern Countries' Reaction

"We need to go now," Kouki quickly said as soon as he appeared on the dark cell. Harry looked up to him and stopped petting his phoenix. Nigel opened his eyes wondering why his master stopped petting him.

"What's up?"

"Meet with Remus Lupin when I was in Olivander. He smelt you in me."

"Darn, did you get the wands?" Harry hoped that the wands were already finished.

"In these boxes." He handed them to Harry who quickly accepted. "We will break you out of this prison now, since you can't 'waltzing' like us."

"…Waltzing?" Harry gave him an incredulous stare. Since when did people from other world know about waltz?

"It was like… what did the wizards call it? Apparation?" Harry nodded. "Something like that, but different." Harry accepted the news without questioning further knowing that there was emergency. "Kurei," a big black wolf-like creature emerged. Harry stared at the sharp pointed horn on its forehead clearly not wanting to receive the end of it. "Destroy this cell so we can get out."

It nodded and leaped to ram the thick wall. The wall crumbled from his strength and there was a hole big enough for them to get out now. The alarms on the Azkaban were blaring and there were loud steps echoing in the coridor to the cell.

Kouki changed back to his kirin form while Harry changed to his hawk form. They quickly flew out followed by Kurei who was most likely guard them from any danger and Lila who brought Nigel in her arms. Below them they could hear shouts of shock and rage followed by a barrage of spells heading to them. Harry who was weaker than the rest especially since his imprisonment barely dodged them. Seeing this Kurei turned around and dashed downward to attack the aurors.

Kurei easily dodged the spells cast by the frantic aurors who were terrified at the sight of what they would conclude as huge dark creature later. He rammed to them and put his sharp canine teeth and claws to a good use as he bit and tear them. When it was over the wizards and witches were all sprawled on the bloody floor. All of them were injured but none died although some of them wouldn't make it out alive if they didn't get any treatment soon. Having his job done it was soon vanished without a trace.

When the Azkaban recent escapee thought they were out of the range of Azkaban and safe it was already in the evening. Harry quickly flapped his wing and landed on the ground below him feeling quite exhausted. He changed back and leaned against a tree. Kouki and Lila quickly followed suit as they sat on his side.

Still in his kirin form Kouki nuzzled his worn out master concerned about him. He knew that he was tired because he was malnourished and so didn't have enough energy to continue the journey. "Rest without worry. We'll guard you," he said soothingly to the tired young man who nodded appreciatively and quickly fell asleep with his long mane as his blanket and body as a pillow.

"Thanks…" he curled up and was soon asleep.

Kouki turned to Lila who tended for little Nigel. "Lila I want you to gather firewood and maybe food and water for master when he woke up. He obviously will need it. Just put Nigel with me," the winged centaur girl put down the satisfied black phoenix who quickly slept beside its master and went off.

Harry opened his eyes slowly when he felt something moving. He blinked when he saw a bald bird nuzzling his chest. "What the fuck?" he mumbled snapping out of his sleep. He glanced and found himself entangled with long golden hair of a unicorn. "…Kouki?"

The kirin opened its eyes hearing the calling. He soon changed to his human form and stood up. 'Are you resting well, my lord?"

"Ur…I know that I was used with people calling me with titles and all since I was the head of my family, but could you please refrain from doing the same?"

"If you say so then…Harry." They then ate the food Lila provided while Nigel devoured his own food.

"I must say that's the best food I've ever had since my imprisonment," he stopped when he saw his face darkened. "What is it?"

The Kou taihou gritted his teeth in a manner so much unlike him. "If they were the citizen of Kou they would be persecuted in no time for what they've done!"

"Too bad they didn't, huh? Oh well at least now I was free from them. Voldemort vs ministry vs Dumbledore. Hm… I wonder who will win the war. Oh well that's not my business anymore," he shrugged carelessly.

"I see. If that's your wish. We better headed to Japan now. The gate to our world could only be opened from there," Harry nodded as he stood up. He quickly transfigured his prisoner rags into something more respectable which was consist of muggle clothes complete with the shoes.

Order of the Phoenix Headquarters

"WHAT! What do you mean Potter escaped from Azkaban?" Snape for once couldn't refrain from shouting to the leader of the order. The others also shouted but their voice was drowned by the greasy git's shout.

"Exactly as what I said, Severus. Fudge informed me just this morning. He escaped yesterday," Dumbledore's eyes lost its damn twinkle for once AN: thank God for the small favour .

"But how could he escape from the prison? He's not animagus like Sirius," Hermione Granger, the youngest male Weasley's fiancée voiced her question.

"From what I got he's a hawk animagus, Miss Granger. 12 aurors were hurt, 4 of them heavily injured, and 3 more died after some heavy treatments by St. Mungo's mediwizards." The entire room occupants gasped.

"Was, was Harry the one who did it?" Remus Lupin's face was pale.

"He's the one who escape, Lupin. Do you think it was another who done it?" Snape bit out.

"Actually, it wasn't Harry, Severus," he narrowed his eyes.

"What? You mean someone help him escape?" Voiced one of the members.

"Maybe 'something' will be more correct, miss Jones." He took a deep breath before continuing. "From the report there was 3 unknown creatures helped him."

"…Creatures, headmaster?" Ginny Weasley asked when nobody said anything.

"Yes, miss Weasley. Creatures. Something resembled a unicorn who can fly, a winged centaur woman, and some sort of huge black wolf with horn—which can fly too without wings. It was the last creature who attacked the aurors before vanished leaving no trail."

…

The silence was so deafening when each of them tried to digest the information.

"I don't know what exactly happened yesterday, but Remus has told me about something suspicious that might have related with this case," he paused, "Maybe you can tell them, Remus?" the werewolf nodded.

"Yesterday when I went to Olivander for one of Dumbledore's errands, I met with a man there. I don't really see his face, but from what I saw he was tall with blonde hair."

"Just get to the point, Lupin," Snape remarked rudely.

"I smelt Harry on him." Dumbledore has to cast a silent charm when the others yelled in shock.

"Perhaps if you'll be silent for a moment?" he watched his order members behind his half-moon spectacle. "Thank you. Remus has told me yesterday and we agreed to go to azkaban to check, but as we know that Harry Potter has broken out of it."

"Are you suggesting that we search for this man, headmaster?" the girl who was once Harry's best friend asked.

"But that would be like searching a needle on a stack!" Ron exclaimed.

"What about using the magic detector to search his magical signature," the retire auror suggested.

"Alas Alastor, I don't think Harry would be that stupid to use his magic when he knew the danger of being found. No, he must have found a way to get away from the detector. But I've prepared if something like this happened." He drew a vial of a transparent liquid from his robe and pulled out a strand of hair. "This is Harry's hair, if I mix this on the liquid and then spread it on a globe, I can track Harry's movement. Unfortunately I can't pinpoint exactly his position, but this will be better than nothing."

"What do you wait for then?" with that Albus transfigured a globe and put it on the table. He mixed the hair with the liquid for 5 minutes before it dissolved into the liquid and poured it on the globe. They waited for 20 minutes when they saw a blue dot moving past the Ural Mountain.

"How can he move that fast?" Prewett yelled.

"It doesn't matter! What we only need to do is catch him before he arrive on a place with a powerful ward that will totally hide his trail!"

"Let's apparate there then!"

"I'm afraid that it won't be possible. We need to get permission from Rusia to apparate to their country first. Not to mention that the area we need to search is big."

"Albus, where do you think he will go to?" the Weasley matriach was worried.

"Probably to an eastern countries which doesn't really get along with our ministry. China, Japan, or Tibet. I will ask the ministers there to ask for permission to enter and search for him. I just hope they will let us to search for Harry."

I've gotten a permission for us to go to Rusia, I only need to ask permissions from the Eastern countries now. We'll portkeyed to Rusia first and then ask their help to get a contact with their ministries. But I only have permission to enter for 5 people. Remus, Severus, Arthur and Alastor will go with me," the 3 men stepped forward.

"But—"

"I'm sorry Ron, but this is my final decision. We have to catch him fast. Cornelius has already warned me that if we were the ones who helped his escape, he will do something. We have to send Harry back to azkaban as soon as possible."

Hermione stepped forward anxiously. "Don't you think that what we done is wrong? If what the prophecy said was true, Harry will not forgive us for our betrayal and maybe even let us fight against You-Know-Who ourselves," several of the members nodded their heads, as they agreed with her point. "You know that he is the only one that could eliminate him for once and all."

The old headmaster sighed. "Harry is a forgiving person, Hermione. He will see our reason soon after he kill him."

"I don't like this at all, Albus. He has done nothing wrong!" Molly pleaded.

"I know, Molly. But every war will have causalities in result. For now, the order is much important than Harry. When the time for Harry is coming, we will help him and he will help us in return."

"I quit," a muffled sound said. The others turned around to see Hermione bowed her head.

"What?"

"I said I QUIT! I can't stand it anymore! He has done nothing wrong and just because we want to save our own skins we let him gone into that hell of a prison! This is wrong! Harry always suffered for something that he has never done! I shouldn't do this in the first place. I should've tried to help him! I-I, I'm a terrible woman to let my best friend suffer," she sobbed before running out of the meeting room. Ron wanted to go after her, but was restrained by Dumbledore who shook his head.

"Don't. She needs to sort out her feeling first. She will see that what we done isn't a mistake. Let's go!" he handed a clock portkey to the other 4. They portkeyed to Rusia.

When they appeared on Rusia, there was already a brown haired woman who greeted them. "Follow me," she said in perfect English. She led them to a room with a sign of 'Magical Countries Relationship'.

"Mr. Dumbledore, we have already arranged a contact with China's, Japan's, Tibet's, and Korea's diplomats. They have waited for you," a tall big man was taking over the woman's job. He led them to another room inside the department. 3 wizards and a witch were seating inside. Their faces were a picture of calm and serious people.

"We have heard from the Rusian ministry that you want an audience with us, Mr. Dumbledore. Tell us what do you want?" the witch asked bluntly. She was the representative of Japan. She was old maybe as old as Dumbledore from her appearance. The other 2 wizards were old too, but they were much younger than her, probably in their sixties. The last wizard from Tibet was older even than Dumbledore. He was in his two hundreds.

"I want to ask for your permission to let us go to your countries to search for a fugitive," the 4 representatives looked at each other warily.

"Who is it this fugitive you're looking for?" the Chinese diplomat asked carefully. He didn't like the thought of British wizards stayed in his country. The Eastern Countries didn't really have a good relationship with Britain. They thought that that country ministry was too corrupted and arrogant. But this was Albus Dumbledore, a powerful wizard that was respected by many…

"Harry Potter," Remus bit lip when he said it. _Forgive me, Harry…Sirius…_

That name drew gasps from them. "You mean the poor wizard that your corrupted ministry sent to prison?" the Korean man shouted with an edge on his voice as he slammed his hand to the table. The other 3 were glaring at them too, but they tried to make him calm down.

"Why should we help you?" the old Tibetan wizard asked with steel in his voice.

Thinking that it was time to improvise, Dumbledore stepped forward. "He escaped from azkaban with the help of some dark creatures. We're afraid that he will take revenge against us," he frowned when he heard the Korean muttered something suspiciously like 'about time too'.

The Japanese witch narrowed her eyes. "What kind of dark creatures?"

"A big wolf with a horn that could fly, a winged centaur girl with a tail of dragon, and a flying unicorn-like creature," Moody's revelation was a thing that really made the 4 representatives in uproar. They gasped and looked at each other with unreadable looks. The retired auror along with his companions concluded that they knew about the creatures.

"It is decided, then," she said without an ounce of emotion.

"Do you agree to give us permission?" the old man asked hopefully.

"Permission?" she started to laugh, before glaring at them. "No, Mr. Dumbledore. We decided _not_ to give you the permission." The other 3 agreed as they nodded simultaneously.

"But why? Those dark creatures will—"

"Dark creatures, you said?" the Chinese man hissed. "How dare you said it. The creatures you called dark are worshipped in our countries. They are the messengers of God! We won't let you British wizards to tarnish them with your vileness!" the Phoenix Order were shocked at this revelation.

"Calm down, Le Ping," the Tibetan said. "We won't let you to catch them. If Harry Potter is protected by the Kirin, then he will have the protection of our citizens too. I'm sure that all of them agree with us. We will give Harry Potter a sanctuary in our countries. If you or your ministry dares to harm him, we will not stand around doing nothing. If the war is the answer of you stupid wizards, we're ready!"

"Indeed, the boy has the God's blessing. He has a duty to perform for God, and it is our job to help and protect him. Go back to your country, Dumbledore," she said his name without respect or warmth anymore. "And tell your vile ministry about it." The 4 people apparated, leaving them gaping and shocked.

"What should we do now?" Snape asked anxiously.

"I don't know, Severus. This makes the matter grows graver than we thought. Now we also have to worry about the Eastern Countries."

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, was stumped.

TBC… …

Sorry if there are many mistakes of grammar here. I rushed this chapter so I could post it soon. Any beta volunteer?

Thank you to the ones who reviewed my story. **DespairingAngel, taxzombie, Malach, Keira**

**Reply:**

**DespairingAngel: **Hm… that means that Taiki was already in Tai Kingdom, since my story starts in decades after Yoko being an empress. Hey, Kouki needed time to become adult, you know?

**taxzombie: **I swear that I've read you name somewhere…forget which fic though. Oh well… If you TV is blown up, what about using computer? I always use computer to watch anime, since I'm in boarding house.

**Keira:** really? Thank you! I'll email you if I need some references.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Harry Potter nor Junni Kokki.

**Author's Note:** I want to ask…what is the term for kirin's servant? I know that they were youkai in the first place, but what is the exact term for it? And oh yeah, I want to know the name of 'water' creature that could make the host become more agile, stronger, and oh yeah, know the language of Junni Kokki. I forgot its name.

Chapter Four 

Harry had to cast warming charm to keep him from the cold as they passed the Ural mountain, so he wouldn't get hypothermia. He drew closer to Kouki's body, seeking warmth, as the Kirin flew across the mountain that separated Europe and Asia. Nigel was sleeping inside his robes and thankfully he was a phoenix, so cold wasn't a problem for the eternal bird. Infact, Harry felt warmer with the bird so close to him. Lila and Kurei were in front of them to keep the cold wind from reaching the dark haired wizard.

Harry was still too weak. They needed to land in somewhere warm as soon as possible and took care of his body first, but they needed to be as far away as they could from the British wizard pursuers. It was really rare for a Kirin to become angry, naturally Kirins were forgiving creatures, but now the Kou Taihou country was on the verge of going back to England to punish the humans who dared to harm his master.

The Kirin flew faster. He knew a place that was safe and near. Any Tibet monastery would take them with open arms. For them, a Kirin was sacred creature, a messenger of God, which was of course true, even if they were messenger of God from another world. The monks there would help them.

With that thought in mind, the Kirin tried to find the nearest monastery they could land to. He relayed his message to Lila and Kurei. One and half an hour later, Kurei found it. It was built atop of a mountain. They flew down unto the yard, where some monks apparently have waited for them. Kurei vanished knowing that he wasn't needed for now.

/Holy Kirin, How may us help you/ the monks kneeled.

/Help him/ Kouki let the monks to take a look at the trembling young man on top of him. /He's weary and sick./ Lila took Harry from Kouki's back and give him to the monks.

One of the monks, the younger one, came forward and took Harry carefully. /As you wish, Holy Kirin/ they bowed respectfully. Kouki transformed to his humanoid form, much to the shock of the monks there, and bowed in reply.

/Thank you/

/It is our pleasure to help Holy Kirin/ Kouki dismissed Lila, and followed the monks to a room where they treated Harry.

The Kou Taihou stared at his now sleeping charge sadly. Why did he have to be betrayed by the ones he trusted? And why did it have to be him who had such a dreadful life? The kirin swore in heart that he wouldn't let anyone hurt his master anymore. Because the young man deserved so much more…

Kouki drifted to sleep as he stared at Harry.

TBC…

Hey, don't kill me because of the shortness of this fic. I just want to tell you that I'm NOT abandoning this fic. I'm just confused with how I will proceed with this fic. Should Harry stay in Eastern countries first and deal with Britain from there? Or should he just go to 12 Kingdoms universe and then after he fixes his country, goes back to Hourai to deal with Vodemort, Phoenix order, and Britain ministry? I need your feedback for this. Please, pretty please, tell me what you want! I'll try to incorporate your ideas here. Eh, and btw do you know of any Tibetan name? Give me some, please. Is Mongolian name similar with Tibetan name? I need names for **at least** 4 monks and 1 for the Tibetan representative that had met Dumbledore in Russia.


	5. And Here I Come

Author's Note: okay, so it had been so long ever since I uploaded the last chapter. It doesn't seem that I can make long chapter for this fic. Oh well…

For those who had waited patiently for this update, I thank you. I got a case of writer's block for this (aside from laziness) and actually delete the 10 percent I had written for this chapter. And in the end I didn't even use the Tibetan names some reviewers had given to me. _Sigh_. Sorry.

**Chapter Five**

Harry spent 2 weeks under the protection of the Tibetan monastery. There was powerful ward surrounding the complex, enabling Harry to be undetected by Dumbledore's search method. At that time he was taken care by the monks. They had given him medicine and healthy food to reduce the effect of malnourishment from his early childhood and later in the jail.

He didn't know their language and so couldn't really communicate with them, aside from using hand signs, or Kouki to translate it for him. He seemed to understand that Kouki was referred as God's messenger by the monks and thus was seen as a holy creature.

On his 5th day in the monastery he was approached by a wizened wizard. He said that he was an ambassador from the Tibetan magical kingdom (The Tibetan was monarchy). The old wizard told him that their country decided to help him to get back to the kirin's world, as it was an honored duty for the Eastern countries to do that. He also said that Japan, China, and Korea were ready to defend him too.

Although Harry was flattered, he didn't want these people who had so kindly protect him to make a war with the Britain ministry over him. In the end, Harry decided to get back to his former world as soon as possible to avoid that outcome even though the man argued that it would be better to leave after he was healthy. When the black haired wizard refused the offer, the Tibetan wizard told him that he was welcomed to ask for help if he needed so.

Remembering about the condition of his soon-to-be country, Harry asked him for muggle books about basic science, agriculture, basically everything that needed to be learned to make a better country. He had to make sure that there was no book about high technology as they had no need for them and it wasn't like his people would be able to understand it. He knew from Kouki that the Kei's empress, although she came from a modern world too, even though it was decades ago, didn't make much improvement in term of technology because her country had no need of this. The world there was based on connection between the people and nature, unlike the world here, where muggles had tip the balance and started to pollute earth. And Harry had asked specifically for books with English translation as he didn't want to bother learning other languages when he there were English translated books. He had to sigh inwardly of the prospect of learning so many books. The kind of books that he hadn't touched for years after he entered magical world.

The old wizard came back to the monastery 3 days later, with a magical trunk full of books and other things he added on his own because he thought Harry would need it. There were 2 other wizards and 1 witch with him. It was clear to Harry that they wanted to make an audience with his Kou taihou, so he let them spoke with his partner, while he retreated to his room to rest. Harry didn't know what they talked with his golden haired kirin, but judging from the bright looks they had he concluded they were satisfied with the meeting.

And now here he was, in a harbor in Japan country at night, staring at the same ocean that had sent Yoko to the other world. The eastern wizards were there to make sure no muggle knew about what would occur here. They had cast wards to repel muggles for as long as needed, although Harry had to be fast unless he wanted to disturb the activity in the harbor. Before he went to the harbor, he had contacted his house elves, telling them to take care of his family legacy to wait for his return, and made an agreement with the goblins from the Gringotts branch that was located in Tokyo's downtown.

The sea was restless and the sign of the portal to the other world was there. The gate would be opened soon. Harry stood there with new outfit, given to him by the Tibetan monks, with his shrunken trunk and bottomless bag. Kouki was beside him in his human form. They were facing the ambassadors.

"We were honored to help you, Chosen One and Holy Kirin, and to have you here with us," the Tibetan wizard said.

"Alas, our time to be together is short and you have your own duty to perform for the God," the Chinese ambassador said it sadly.

"If you ever come back to this world, the eastern countries will be honored to play the host for you once again," the Japanese woman said with a smile.

"We bid you good bye and have luck for your next journey. It will be a hard task to revive a crumbled country, but we are sure that you'll be able to do that with Holy Kirin beside you."

"Thank you for your assistance. I really appreciate it. I'm sure that I'll come back here once my country and my people are settled, but when I'm not sure. I also want to warn you about the danger of Tom Marvollo Riddle who called himself as Lord Voldemort. The British ministry will be hard to convince, but it is not the only country in the world. The other countries need to be warned before Voldemort had enough strength to spread his terror worldwide."

"We will do that, Mr. Potter," the storm was raging on the sea. The gate would be opened soon.

A Japanese auror walked toward his superior and whispered on her ear. /There are foreign wizards here, demanding for Potter-sama/

/They have no sovereignty here. To pass here without our permission is illegal. Bring your comrades with you and hold them, until Potter-sama and Holy Kirin enter the gate. You're allowed to injure them, but don't kill them unless necessary. Potter-sama wanted no war to happen between countries for him, and so we will respect his wish/ the wizard nodded and went to retrieve his comrades.

"Has something happened?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Foreign wizards were asking for you, Mr. Potter, but you have nothing to be concerned. You have to hurry. They won't be able to get you once you get past the gate. May Tantei protect you and have safe journey to the new land," the sea water rushed above, creating a heavy storm around the gate.

"It doesn't seem to be stable," Harry commented with a frown.

"Have faith on my ability, my Lord," Kouki reverted back to his Kirin form. There were gasps coming from the people who had not seen his transformation before that. "Climb up. We'll enter the gate soon." Harry complied and rode him.

"Thank you," Harry said with gratitude, before his ride dashed toward the gate, flying above the raging sea.

The wizards on the harbor were silent when Harry entered the seemingly unstable rift. As soon as he was pulled in, the storm was snuffed out and the raging sea calmed.

The Japanese aurors no longer held their line, as they had done their job. The western wizards who had seen the phenomenon could only wonder what exactly transpired there. Albus Dumbledore and his order approached the silent ambassadors who still watched the sea with a smile on their faces.

"You have trespassed our territory, Mr. Dumbledore. What is your excuse?" the old witch turned with a steely glint on her eyes. Her aurors surrounded them and were ready for another battle, this time without holding back.

"I was merely looking for Mr. Potter, Tsuko-san," he said humbly.

"Didn't we already tell you that you're not welcomed in our countries and that you were not allowed to search for Harry Potter," Le Ping, the Chinese wizard told them.

"Yes, but—"

"There is no 'but', Mr. Dumbledore. You have no power here and yet you made a transgression with us. It isn't acceptable. Leave, before we arrest you. Of course it doesn't mean we'll stop at that. Believe me when I say, that we'll file an official suit for this act on the International Conference against Britain."

"Please, you don't understand—"

"We perfectly understand the situation, Mr. Dumbledore. I suggest you to leave _now_. There is nothing you can do here. Heed my warning that we won't hold back if you try this scarce again. Beside, you're already too late. Mr. Potter had already gone to the Land of God. The Holy Kirin had brought him back with him. Tantei had come to protect and claim what was His. He has duty to perform there and we will not let you bother him," the wizard who was older than Dumbledore told him and his people sternly.

"His place is with us!" a gray haired man shouted.

"You're wrong, Mr, Lupin," Remus was shocked that they knew his name. "His place is there, with his people and his country who will love and obey him. He will be Tantei's hand to manage His creations. He will not go back to the people that had betrayed him so much. Heed my words, for you have no use here," Tsuko looked at her subordinates. Her aurors slowly advanced toward them.

Feeling threatened by the hostile gesture, Dumbledore looked at his order members and ordered them to activate their portkeys back to their headquarter. They had much to discuss.

"Very well, we'll go back to our country. But this won't be the last time you heard from us."

"I sincerely hope you're not trying to threaten us, Mr. Dumbledore. Your presence isn't not appreciated here," the Japanese aurors held up their wands. At once, the western wizards activated their portkeys, afraid of a confrontation.

"It is no doubt that he'll try to wiggle his way out in the International Conference," the Chinese wizard bristled. The others nodded gravely.

"It doesn't matter. Harry Potter is safe with Holy Kirin beside him. And Dumbledore won't be let out unscathed for this act. The British ministry needs to be taught that they're not a God and they certainly can't control us."

"Indeed," the others nodded in agreement.

**TBC…**

Once again I want to ask what's the name of the 'water' creature that could make the host become more agile, stronger, and oh yeah, know the language of Junni Kokki. Did the Chosen Ones even need them to understand the language? Or was Yoko was given that creature to be stronger?


	6. Unexpected Welcoming Committee

Chapter Six

Author's Note: so yeah, it's been so long since I update this story (or my other stories, actually). Well, here it is.

Info (correct me if I'm wrong):

Shirei: youkai servant of kirin. Formerly youkai, but converted by Kirin on battle of will between them. When the kirin dies, the shirei may eat its body shudder

Nyokai: the guardian of kirin that was born alongside it. Has human face but weird body. Each nyokai is different from the other. All females…I think?

Hourai: The other world, but I think it only includes Japan

Ranka: the fruit where people on Junni Kokki world were born. Funnily in this world, no one is giving birth. You have to pray to Tantei on a tree named Riboku and trying a cloth around a branch. If it's successful there will be ranka on the branch (but I think it needs time to show up on the branch). Kinda like Momotarou who was born from peach fruit. I wonder why the other couples can't just take the ranka which aren't theirs.

Shoku: storm that connects hourai and junni kokki world

Taika: people born from ranka that were swept into hourai

Tantei: God/Kami-sama (or is it Tentei?)

(name of country) + Taihou: the official rank for kirin of the country. You can add the name of the country before this word. Kou taihou means kirin from Kou country, while Kei taihou means kirin from Kei country

(name of country) + -ki/rin: the name of the kirin. –ki for male and –rin for remale. Kouki means male kirin from Kou country, while Kourin means female kirin from Kou country. The previous ruler of Kou had female kirin, so her name was Kourin. And huh, I just realize this, but when you combine –ki and –rin, you get 'kirin'!

**Chapter Six**

Unexpected welcoming committee

The people in the shore of Kyokai Sea were in panic. The Void Sea was once again raging and a storm suddenly appeared out of nowhere, an indication that a shoku was happening and that the gate to the other world was opened. These people had become so sick with all these unnatural storms, but they couldn't move away, for it was one of the few places in Kou country that haven't been affected yet by the death of the previous emperor, though perhaps someday it might change. Many other areas were swamped with drought, famine, and youkai for them to move there. Here in this shore, at least they still had abundant fishes for them to eat. In fact, there were many people from other areas coming here to make a living.

The last time the gate was opened was two months ago, when their Holy Kirin turned to Hourai to find the emperor or empress. Apparently the Kirin couldn't find the Kou Ruler among them. Many people in Kou Country were wary of this fact. For so long, their previous emperor put the idea on their mind that people from Hourai were bad and while he was now pronounced as False King, his teaching was still deep inside their minds. And now it seemed that their next ruler would be a Taika, just like the emperor of En and empress of Kei. They honestly didn't know what to think, even though there were facts that En and Kei were flourishing countries despite their rulers being a Taika .

Sometimes the gate would open on its own and allowed objects from Hourai to enter their world, but it seemed that it wasn't the case this time, for there in the sky above, flying, was a Kirin and its nyokai. And since all other countries had their own Kirin with them, they concluded that it was their country's Kirin. They rejoiced because it meant that soon peace would enter Kou once again, but they still had reservations about their would-be ruler.

An hour later in the sky, Harry was observing his ravaged country from Kouki's back. It was worse that what he first thought. The ground was cracked, a sign that there wasn't enough water, and he couldn't see any greenery at all, with the exception of few spots here and there. He also had seen signs of burnt village and skeletons down there. It seemed that the bandits attacked it. There were not many people left in the country, not that Harry blamed them. Kouki told him that many of them took refuge in neighbouring countries, especially Kei.

Harry narrowed his eyes when he saw black specks moving toward them at high speed.

"Kouki, what is that?" he asked the grim faced Kirin.

"Hold on tight, my Lord!"

"What?" the black haired young man was bewildered. He was forced to grab Kouki's long mane when the Kirin suddenly took a dive, followed by Lila. "Woah! What's wrong?" he shouted the question.

"Those are Kochou, bird youkai," he informed, as they landed on the empty ground in a ruined village. "We are better off on land than on sky. Most of my shirei were land youkai and thus an aerial battle will be a disadvantage for us. We have to lure them near the ground," the Kou taihou called in his four servants with combat ability, including Kurei, as he didn't want to endanger his emperor any further. "Hide inside one of the houses, my Lord, choose one with roof," Harry had the urge to remind the Kirin to call him by his name, but he knew it wasn't the time. And while he didn't like to hide, while the others were fighting he knew that he was still weak from his imprisonment. Perhaps he could aid them from behind?

Clutching Nigel, the dark phoenix chick, tightly, Harry ran toward a house that looked like it was the most structurally built house in the village. Harry wondered why the Kirin didn't follow him. It wasn't like the Kirin had offensive capabilities and from what he knew from Kouki, blood would weaken them. He got his answer when he saw the bird youkai were attacking the Kirin. Apparently Kouki was playing the bait to get the youkai to the ground, while his servants attacked them.

Harry swore loudly. Stupid self-sacrificing demented horned horse!

He drew his holly wand with Kouki's hair on it from his wand holster and created a barrier around the kirin. At least this way he had better protection than just running wildly, dodging the attacks of the youkai. To Harry's surprise, after being hammered for the fifth time, the barrier gave out.

"You've got to be kidding me, that's enough to stop a round of ammos from gaitling gun!" then again this was a youkai and not a muggle gun he was talking about here. He renewed the barrier and this time pouring much more magic into it. "After this I'm going to talk his ear off about the importance of staying safe!"

KROOAKKK!!

A startled Harry watched with wide eyes as a huge black bird with sharp talons and menacing beak ripped open the roof of the building he was staying at. "Fuck me sideways!" it was only his rusty quidditch reflex that had saved him from having his body ripped open by those sharp claws.

Apparently Kouki noticed that his liege was being assailed and thus galloped toward him. Which was a bad thing because the smaller birds that were attacking the horned horse were following him.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shot the green light toward the demon bird. But it seemed the magic didn't have the right effect against the bird, for it merely shook its head and went back glaring at him, this time it was twice more menacing than the first. "Uh…Confundus!" he tried to confound the youkai, but once again, the bird merely shrugged it off. Drawn into the conclusion that direct magic didn't affect the youkai much, Harry grabbed a small stone from the floor and threw it into the sky above the bird. "Engorgio!" the stone became a large boulder and dropped right into the bird. But other than making the bird startled, it didn't do anything else. "What the? Oh right, how could I forget! While the spell changes the mass, it doesn't change the weight!" the young wizard wanted to slap his forehead in embarrassment for forgetting that basic fact.

He wasn't as gifted at transfiguration as his father was, but he could do some things with it. "Avis!" a torrent of white birds appeared to distract the demon bird, while he used the time to attack it. He transfigured the pebbles into crude stone javelins that didn't look much but would serve his goal. He levitated them and banished them toward the squawking youkai, impaling it on its neck, chest, and wings. Blood burst out of the wounded bird and splattered into Harry's face and clothes. "Eugh!" he scrunched his nose.

A chirp came from inside his clothes and from their bond with the dark phoenix, Harry knew that it agreed with his assessment that it was disgusting.

He was broken from his thought when Kouki barged into the house, still with a couple smaller youkai following him. Needless to say, Harry was dismayed.

"My Lord, are you alright?" Kouki asked worriedly. Harry wondered how he didn't trip the long mane hair of his when he ran, but immediately dismissed his silly thought. It wasn't time to wonder about that.

"I was, but I am not right now, because you bring them with you," he shouted, pointing at the birds chasing them, while running out of the destroyed house. The Kirin had the grace to blush sheepishly, when he realized that his liege was right.

"My apology, My Lord!"

"Apology later, run now!" Harry ran as fast as he could, which wasn't much, considering he wasn't fit after being imprisoned for years. Already his breath was haggard and his heart clenched painfully. "Serpent- pant-sortia pant pant" he conjured two black mambas three meters in front of him. "Engor-pant

-gio pant" the small snakes were now half the size of the basilisk he had slain. Harry would have laughed had he seen the look on the Kirin's face. "pant _Kill the birdsss!_" he commanded hoarsely, happy that he wouldn't have to run anymore.

The two snakes slithered past Harry and Kouki and immediately attacked the birds. While their weights didn't change, the volume of their poison did change according to their sizes, not to mention that the snakes now could swallow a whole demon bird in one bite.

Harry saw Kouki's shirei and his nyokai ran past them and attacked the birds alongside the snakes. In no time, the bird youkai were obliterated. Harry opened his thermos and drank the sweet milk chocolate from it to regain energy, inwardly thanking the Eastern ministries for providing him with it.

Meanwhile, Kouki was feeling a bit nauseous because of the smell of the youkai blood on his master's clothes. But before he could tell Harry about it, Harry stepped into his personal space, ignorant of the fact he was causing his kirin to weaken.

"Next time you're running toward me, please make sure that you don't bring any youkai with—Er… are you alright? You don't look well!" Harry touched Kouki in concern, worrying about his health, after all he was in close encounter with those birds.

His kirin fainted.

"Holy shit!" he was about to grab the falling kirin, when Kouki's nyokai took the humanoid kirin and placed him away from Harry. "…I'm not _that_ repulsing, am I?" the black haired wizard looked affronted, as he asked his phoenix chick, but no answer was forthcoming and Lila wasn't talking.

Eventually fed up, Lila pointed at his bloodied clothes and hands.

"Huh? Oh, this is the blood of the boss…" he trailed off when he realized what was Kouki's problem. "Oh, right. Blood and kirin don't mix. I forgot." The nyokai was huffing in exasperation.

**TBC…**

Is there anybody who knows the name of the capital of Kou Kingdom?


End file.
